The Choices of Yugi Motou
by fantasiesofcordelia
Summary: Yugi is heartbroken. Anzu dumped him for Honda. But can Jou cheer him up? Yami and Seto get girlfriends! Bakura and Malik travel to Egypt to rule it, and some weird stuff happens to them!!!


Aurelia - Horray! My first Yu-Gi-Oh! story ever!!! I've never really written one before . . . So, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but the plot line is mine and not my stupid sisters!!  
  
Inna - (A.K.A. - theamazingchristina) I don't want your dumb plotline anyway!!!!!  
  
Aurelia - *sighs* Go away!!!!!!  
  
Inna - =P So there. *goes away, though*  
  
Aurelia - Hope you like it!!!!!!! ^___~  
  
^^^  
  
The Choices of Yugi Motou. Chapter One - You Hate Me!  
  
^^^  
  
Characters in this chapter: Yugi Motou, Yami (duh!), Jounouchi Katsuya, Anzu Mazaki, Honda Hiroto, and Mokuba Kaiba. Plus - /Yugi to Yami/ and //Yami to Yugi//  
  
^^^  
  
Yugi Motou was really excited to go over to his girlfriend Anzu's house since he hadn't been over to see her in a long time. Sure, he had phoned her, but seeing her was way better than that.  
  
/How do I look?/  
  
//Like you always do.//  
  
/How's that?/  
  
//Fine.//  
  
It wasn't everyday that Yugi asked for Yami's opinion, but today was "special". While he was walking over to Anzu's he saw Mokuba Kaiba (Seto's little brother) sitting down, doing nothing.  
  
"Mokuba!" Yugi called and walked over to him. "Huh? Oh hey, Yugi." Mokuba usually stayed inside, so Yugi thought something was wrong. "Is anything wrong, Mokuba?" "No," "Oh, okay,"  
  
Mokuba looked over at Yugi, "Why are you here?" Yugi smilied, "I'm going over to Anzu's," "Oh," was Mokuba's reply. "Maybe you should go later."  
  
Yugi looked at Mokuba, "Why?" Mokuba looked down, "Just trust me, okay?" Yugi sighed, "I'd better get on my way," he said.  
  
He started off, but looked back. "That's funny," Yugi said. The bench where Mokuba was just sitting was empty. Yugi looked ahead of him again.  
  
/Do you think I should bring her candy?/  
  
//Candy is dandy. Um, I guess.//  
  
/What about flowers?/  
  
//Flowers might low her.// (Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about that poem!!!!!)  
  
/You're not helping, Yami!!!/  
  
//Fine. Go with the flowers. I guess.//  
  
/Okay!!/  
  
So, Yugi went and bought Anzu a dozen roses. (If this looks like it's getting nowhere, just wait 'til Yugi gets to Anzu's house)  
  
While Yugi was walking again, he caugh sight of (guess who) Mokuba, hanging around near a tree. He decided just to go on his way. Mokuba was a little creepy today.  
  
So, Yugi (finally!!!!!) made it to Anzu's house. He could barely keep his excitement down. He rang the doorbell and waited. "Just a sec!" he heard Anzu say.  
  
The door opened. "Yugi!" was all Anzu could say. Yugi could tell she was in shock. "H-hi Anzu," he said. He heard a familiar voice in the backround. "Who else is here?" he asked.  
  
Anzu walked outside and shut the dor behind her. Yugi could tell that she was hiding something from him. "What's going on?" he asked, nervously. Anzu looked down, "Yugi, I don't really know what to say."  
  
"You can tell me." "Okay. Well, Yugi, we can't see each other any more." "What?" was all he could manage to say. "You see, I don't like you like that. I like someone else."  
  
Yugi looked down and then back up, "Can I ask who?" Anzu sighed, "Honda." Yugi's eyes opened wide. "Bye, Yugi," Anzu said, going back inside of her house.  
  
Yugi turned and walked away. Then he started crying.  
  
//Do you want me to take over?//  
  
/I'll be fine./  
  
Then, Yugi saw his best friend, Jounouchi Katsuya, and stopped crying. But Jounouchi had aleady seen him and walked over. "Hey Yug!" he said, "Oh. I mean, hey Yugi." he smilied, "What's wrong?"  
  
Yugi explained the whole story to Jounouchi who, amazingly, listened and understood. "I don't know what to do. Maybe I should just switch over to Yami." "No way!" Jou said, "No offense Yami. Yug, ya jus' gotta go girl spottin'!"  
  
"Huh?" "You'll see. C'mon!"  
  
^^^  
  
Aurelia - Hope you like this chapter! Next chapter is Bakura (not Ryou!!) and Malik doing evilish stuff. Please, please, please R+R!!!!! 


End file.
